I Am Fillia
by MC-Labs
Summary: I'M BAAAAACK! Follow the tale of Fillia and Samson as they face the Massive challenges of post-appocolyptic New Meridian and beyond with the rest of the SkullGirls cast along for the ride! With a vicious race of canibal mutants called the Skullborn as well as the Ruthless Brain Drain, Fillia's courage as well as her sanity will be put to the test!
1. Chapter 1

I Am Fillia (Skullgirls AU)  
By MC-Laboratories

Chapter 1- A Girl And Her Parasite

(Fillia POV)

Hello, my name is Fillia and this is my friend/Parasite Samson.

you're probbly wondering what's a girl like me doing all alone in the big city, right?

Well as it stands, i am the last human on earth, at least i think i am.

how did this happen? well it all started with Lab Zero.

after the SkullGril incedent, Lab Zero's Head scientist, Brain Drain, managed to get his claws on the SkullGirl's Blood, after months of study, he had gone public with his research, using the SkullGirl's blood to create a serum that will protect against cancer.

A vaccine against cancer, it sounded too good to be true...unfortunately it was...

Don't get me wrong, the vaccine did as advertised, problem was, it had side effects.

the people who took it began to change, first they became more aggresive, causing riots, then they started to drool black stuff from their mouths, grow odd red crystals on their bodies and started eating people!

the first to turn were the Medici crime family, good riddence, but soon the Ferals began to change as well, then the Gigans and so on...

the only people immune were the ASG soldiers, but as soon as things got ugly, all of Lab 8 ran like hell.

In fact, everyone ran like hell, even the Canopy Kingdom became deserted.

These creatures, called the Skullborn, were like wolves, they never fight alone and hunted in packs, the virus was carried in their black saliva, thus once you are bitten, you're screwed.

As to why i'm here, welp, i was bitten a long time ago, how i'm still sane is beyond me, i think Samson is keeping the infection from getting worse, but i don't know how long he can he keep it up. i can feel myself changing, i almost attacked a deer on sheer impulse.

I'm scared...but at least things can't get any worse...right?

End of Chapter.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Fighting The Pain

Day 1

Dear Diary,

I woke up with an awfull pain in my back, i pretty much shrugged it off as nothing, as i went to get some breakfast.

For once, Samson wasn't hungry, that is odd, he's always hungry, when he isn't trying to kill something.

After some breakfast, i decided to do some stretching, my joints were starting to ache for some reason.

As i went outside to do some hunting, as all of the markets i've raided are low on meat, i saw a pair of Skullborn fighting over a dead deer, it sounded like they were arguing...weird.

After a sucseesfull hunt i returned home to check the radio, my only connection with the outside world.

Turns out that Peacock and Big Band of Lab 8 had created a shelter for those still alive, i had no idea people were still alive, it's a shame i can't go, i don't want to bring the infection there.

afterwards, i took a shower, Samson likes the new shampoo i managed to find.

That's when i saw somthing horrible...

My back, which was hurting up until now, was riddled with red, crystal-like growths!

Samson saw, and tried to calm me down as i fell to my knees, i was getting worse!

How long do i have before i become one of the Skullborn?

Even i don't know...

End of chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Hope, Despair, and Donuts

Day 2

Dear Diary

I almost didn't have the willpower to get out of bed, if Samson didn't pull me out of bed, i would still be sleeping.

What was the point? i was slowly turning into a Skullborn, soon i won't be able to control myself, i would be a souless, canibalistic beast.

Samson reasured me that being a mindless beast was better than being dead.

...That was not helping.

As the two of us enjoyed some donuts, the Radio turned on.

Some scientists at Lab 8 are on the verge of creating a cure for the Skullborn Virus!

As soon as we heard those words, both i and Samson jumped for joy! a cure! an honest to goodnes Cure!

I knew then what i had to do, i packed some food, supplies, and the radio, got on my bike and began our journey.

Hopfully i would be able to get there before i completly turn.

we made our way to the New Meridian City limits as we waved goodbye, it was a fine home while it lasted...

End of chapter... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Painwheel and Valentine

Day 3

Dear Diary

We began our journey to the Lab 8 Shelter, avoiding Skullborn along the way, the pain in my back was starting to fade as we drew closer to our goal.

As we crossed into the Badlands, we saw many people camped outside, some were friendly, others were trying to steal our stuff, but Samson kept them at bay.

Then we saw someone familiar...

It was Painwheel, or as i know her, Carol! and Valentine as well

She and Valentine were travling together, but what really got me, was the red crystals on Carol's arms.

Valentine tried to sheild me from her, but when i took off my shirt to reveal the crystals on my back, Valentine sighed.

She told me that i was borderline, that my immune system was fighting the transformation, but i had to cured and soon.

so we both decided to travel together to the Lab 8 Shelter, it seemed only fair.

As we continued onward, Carol explained the serum amplified the SkullGirl's blood in her system, causing her to mutate faster.

Now we had to get there, if not for me, at least for her...

End of Chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Claws and Blades

Day 4

Dear Diary,

It...it's getting worse...

This Morning, i woke up and for some reason, my arms were itchy, i rolled up my sleeves and to my horror, the red crystals started appearing on my arms!

My fingers were tipped with red crystals as if they were claws!

Valentine told me to calm down, as she took a look at me, after a few minutes she told me that being close to Painwheel was speeding up the changes, but i refused to leave her.

Samson told me to hold on and that we were so close!

And we were, Valentine said that if we keep going at this rate, we should make it to the Lab 8 Shelter by dawn.

However, somthing terrible happened...

I woke up that night, the scent of blood filed my nose, i looked around to find Valentine...dead, she had her scalpel in her hand.

And right over her, was Painwheel, she explained that Valentine tried to kill me, she said that i was too far gone and had to put me out my misery!

She was so nice though...

End of Chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Success!

Day 5

Dear Diary,

We...We made it!

As we made our way into the complex, we a loud, obnoxius voice atop one of the guard towers.

"WHO THE FUCK GOES THERE! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU"

it was Peacock, holding her trademark pistol!

We told her that we heard that a cure was being made here, she nodded and opened up the gate.

she ushered us inside and explained the situation, we were very lucky, they had 2 more vials of the cure left and we had gotten here just in time!

First i was given an injection then Carol, Big Band told us that it'll take a while for the cure to kick in so we unpacked and handed what supplies we had left to Leduc.

After a day or two, i felt so much better and the crystals went away, the same went for Carol, never in my life had i felt so...free!

To properly thank Big Band and Peacock, Carol and i decided to stay and help with the shelter.

Little did i know, that we had come here just in the nick of time...

End of Chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- WAR!

Fillia's POV

I woke up to the start of a new day, and lucky for me, i have sentry duty today, i put on my new gear and grabbed some fruit, afterwhich i went to my post.

From what Big Band told me Brain Drain was not finished with us, it turns out he wanted this to happen!

Painwheel was just a prototype, he wanted a goddamn amy of Painwheels and by that he ment the Skullborn!

And now that he has his army, he wanted the world under his heel, and what better way then to start a Viral Holocaust!

Big Band had recived a letter that another 2 shelter are nearby, one being led by Umbrella and the Black Egrets!

Another is being led by Parasol, Beowulf, and Annie and a small resistance force!

After Guard Duty, I and Big Band were to rendevouz with Unbrella's Forces while Peacock and Carol were to rendevouz with Parasol's forces.

So this is what war is like, i just hope the world can survive it!

End of Chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Music To My Ears

Normal POV

Fillia and Big Band make their way to Umbrella's shelter, once there the Black Egrets give them a warm welcome as Umbrella made her way to them, despite being 9, she has made herself into a valuable leader.

"Hey Fillia, Samson, Big Band, been a while, huh?" she spoke.

Fillia nodded, But Samson just blurted out somthing rude.

"Yeah, if you like mindless psycotic Canibals..." he grunted.

"Not helping Samson..." Fillia said.

"Well. As you know, Sis is working in another shelter with Annie and Beowulf, we've pretty much kept most of the Skullborn at bay, but i'm worried, Sis did not take the Black Egrets with her, and her shelter is close to a Skullborn nesting ground, i'm worried..." Umbrella said.

"What!" said Big Band, "that's sucide!"

"No Worries Brass Boy, Peacock and Painwheel went to rendevou with them, i'm sure they're fine!" Samson said.

Filla was about to agree, until...

AHHHHHHH!

the whole bunch turned to find one of the survivors backing away from a nearby tent.

"What's wrong?" asked Umbrella.

"it's my Daughter, she's turned!" said the father.

The others made their way to the tent to find one of the kids growling, her eyes were bloodshot and red crystals covered her body!

"Shit! she's a Skullborn!" said Samson as he readied himself for battle.

Fillia closed her eyes as Samson cut the child's head off with one clean stroke.

"You can open your eyes now kid," spoke the parasite.

Filla did as she was told, even though the child was allready dead when she turned, it still wasn't easy...

End of Chapter 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A Hell Of A Plan

At Princess Parasol's Shelter...

Peacock and Painwheel make their way to Parasol's shelter.

Once there, Parasol explains her situation.

"As you know, the Skullborn outbreak has gotten a lot worse, although we have developed a cure, by the time we can get it to somone, they've already turned, we need a means to mass produce the cure, but all the equipment we have is back at the Canopy Kingdom." Parasol explained, "And the entire kingdom is overun with Skullborn, not to mention we have recived word that relentless groups of savages have been spotted near there, making entry almost impossible."

"Yikes! the world really is comming to an end!" snarked Peacock.

Painwheel only growled...

"we need to send somone to deal with those rouges, once they're gone, i and the Black Egrets we left with Umbrella can storm the kingdom, wipe out the Skullborn infestation, and access the labs, and begin mass producing a cure!" said Annie as she walked by.

Peacock and Painwheel nodded and agreed to deal with the rouge citizens.

within a few hours, the team of Peacock, Painwheel, Annie and Parasol made their way back to Umbrella's shelter.

"you have done well Umbrella, however, despite the dangers you will face, i must ask for your help, we must return to the kingdom to acess the labs and begin mass producing the cure, or this entire world will under Brain Drain's twisted control!" Parasol said.

"As much as i want to sis, i'm needed here but the Black Egrets have been itching for a fight!" said Umbrella.

Parasol smiled, "you have grown so much, Mother would be proud..."

Umbrella blushed...

Later that night...

Big Band decided to return to the Lab 8 shelter while Fillia joined the others to storm the Canopy Kingdom...

Little did they know, they were being watched...as a mechnical bat flew away into the night...

End Of Chapter.  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Brains Of The Organization

Somwhere in Lab 0...

Brain Drain was in his private lab, working on his latest weapon, Robo-Fortune MK 2, when a mechanical bat flew twords him.

"Ahhh, No.122, what do you have for me?" he asked in his cold, bone chilling voice.

The robot showed Brain Drain everything that transpired, including the plan to retake the Canopy Kingdom.

"so, they foound a cure, a lot of good it will do them, even if they succed, the world is too screwed up to ever return to normal, but...just in case...oh Valentine..." he called.

A low growl could be heard as a mishapened creature dragged her heels tword her master, the lower half looks like Valentine's legs, but the rest was a severely large mass of mutated flesh.

"i must say, i am curious, it seems my virus effects not only the living, but the dead as well." he said, "Go to the Canopy Kingdom and see to it that the Princess and her forces don't leave there alive!"

The monster that was once Valentine growled as she did as she was told.

"you know, she is much more useful now that she obeys my every command, i should have thought of this a long time ago." Brain Drain said with a cackle.

End Of Chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Bad Kitty!

The Team of Fillia, Painwheel, Peacock, Parasol, Annie and the Black Egrets make their way to what remains of New Meridian as they begin their quest to reach the Canopy Kingdom.

"The place is even more ugly than when we left!" Snarked Samson.

"I agree with the wig on this one, this place reeks!" said Peacock.

"shhh..." shushed Fillia.

Peacock and Samson turned to Fillia, "What?" Samson asked.

"i can't quite put my finger on it, but i think we're being watched..." said Fillia.

Annie noded as she drew her sword, the others following suit as the walked onward...

As the party made it to the more rural areas of the city, a familliar scent filled the air...

"Does anyone else smell...sushi?" said Parasol.

the others nodded, the scent seemed to comming from...above?

Fillia's eyes began to widen, "EVERYONE, SCATTER!" she yelled.

the group dispersed! as a large, mutated mass dropped to the street.

it was a large blob, with a familliar red orb attached to it's tounge, it walked on four beast-like legs and had a long catlike tail covered in red crystals, and atop the tip of it's tail was a familliar face...

"Nadia Fortune?" Fillia shrieked.

"Purrrr...oh boy did i luck out, an all you can eat buffet!" she spoke in a warped voice, her head licking her lips.

"in the name of the Trinity, this is worse than i thought, if this infection reached this far...i shudder to think what has become of my kingdom." Parasol said.

"time to put down this cat...for good!" said Samson as Fillia got into a defensive stance.

Parasol and Peacock fired several shots from their guns but it mearly bounced off the creature.

"Her hide is too tough, bullets won't work." said Annie as she, Fillia, and Painwheel started slashing at her!

"Mrow? what! are you cat haters or somthing?" the Mutant Ms. Fortune said.

"Are you even a cat anymore?'" said Samson.

With one good slice from Filla, she was able to remove the red orb from the beast's tounge, killing her.

Fillia picks up the orb, as she knew what this was.

"Quick thinking Kid, that's the Life Orb, we might need that later on." said Samson.

Fillia smiled as she and the others continued with their journey...

End of Chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Fall of a Princess

After their confrontation with Ms. Fortune, the team decided to rest for the night.

"Can you beleve that? poor cat ended up an even bigger freak then she already was!" barked Samson.

"Show some repect Samson, poor soul, the Virus corrupted her more than the other Skullborn, she was acting on her feral instincts alone." explained Fillia.

"indeed, she was dead a long time ago, all that remained was a mindless animal." said Parasol.

Peacock and Annie were chatting to themselves while Painwheel stood guard, things were okay until...

"rustle...rustle"

"we..aren't alone..." said Painwheel.

The girls and the Black Egrets got to their feet only to find themselves surounded by Skullborn!

"CRAP! these freaks ambushed us?" roared Samson, "how smart are these shitstains?"

"Less talk, more violence!" said Peacock with a smile as the group drew their weapons!

Peacock fired lasers from her Argus Eyes as Parasol, Painwheel and Annie sliced through the mutant horde.

Fillia weildin a metal baseball bat, knocked down some of them as Samson ripped through the rest!

The Black Egrets did their best, but one by one, they were slaughtered!

"Damn!' spat Parasol as she shot down the rest with her pistol!

"is that all of them?" asked Annie

With the coast clear, everyone sat back down, Fillia was exausted.

"when will this nightmare end?" Fillia asked.

"When we begin mass producing the cure, we're not too far from the kingdom we just have to keep going." Annie said with a smile.

Painwheel was about to sit down when she heard a low growl...her eyes widened!

"PARASOL! BEHIND YOU!"

But it was too late, one Skullborn which was hiding in the bushes, sprang up and tackled Princess Parasol!

With immense force, it sunk it's razor shap jaws into Parasol's Arm, Peacock shot said beast in the head, killing it within secconds.

Clutchin her arm in pain, Filla had to act fast, "Get one of the antidote vials!" she said.

"No! we only have 3, and we need to save one to mass produce! i will be fine!" said Parasol.

"No you won't! i've seen what happens, plus we need you to access the lab!" Explained Fillia.

"Molly is still in the castle, she can help you, as well some of the other scientists!" Explained Parasol, "once we make more, i will be fine."

"you may not have that long..." Peacock explained.

But Parasol was quite insistant, so Filla tore a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around Parasol's wound.

As the team got ready to leave, she stopped Peacock.

"if i do not make it in time, i want you to be the one to finish me off..." she asked.

Peacock nodded, "What am i supposed to tell Umbrella?

"Tell her this, if we ever survive this nightmare, i'm counting on her to run the kingdom, the people will need a leader..." Parasol said...

And so the group, minus the dead Black Egrets, continue their journey...

End of Chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Steroids Not Included!

The next morning, the group make their way to the River King's Casino in search for supplies, the next stretch to the Canopy Kingdom was a long one and Annie feared with Parasol now infected, they may not make it with the limited supplies they have.

Inside, the find that nothing much has changed, they managed to find extra clothes, blankets, food, water, Money, guns, and medicne.

"this used to be a shelter?" wondered Samson.

"if it was, the people did not last here long..." said Parasol with a small cough.

Fillia looked at Parasol, her skin was pale, here eyes bloodshot, and she has lost a small amount of her hair.

Grabbing some medicine, she proceeded to change her bandages, only to scream in pure terror!

The others turned around to find that Parasol's arm had already started sprouted red crystals, as well as leaking a black pus.

Peacock retched, Annie stepped back, and Painwheel just stood there...

"i haven't turned yet...i can still fight!" Parasol prclamed.

"For how long..." blurted Samson.

while the girls pondered this, Painwheel began hearing a large thumpng noise...

She turned around to find a hulking brute walking about, although obviously female, her arms were overly muscular as well as her legs, blood red veins pulsed throughout her body as large red crystals grew from her chest, she wore a familliar hat atop her head, which was also mutated!

"Cerabella?" whispered Fillia, "Oh God, not her too!"

"This...Medici...turff...Leave...now!" she grunted, it was obvious that her intelligence has lowered.

"Crap! is there anyone in this stinkin' City that didn't turn into a mindless monster?" said Samson.

Peacock unloaded round after round at Cerabella, but the over-ripped mutant felt nothing!

"Oh come on! what does it take to kill these things, a Nuke?" Peacock whinned.

With great ease, the beast swatted Peacock into a slot machine!

"Owwww..." Peacock uttered.

Cerabella let off what sounded like a laugh, if it came from a gorrila.

...until Parasol jammed her umbrella into the beast's skull!

As the beast fell, Parasol shook her head in sadness.

Suddenly she clutched her head in pain as the red crystals ripped out of her bandages!

Her vision began to blur, as her teeth sharpend into fangs.

"Parasol...god! not you too!" cried Filla.

"Fillia...ung...watch over Umbrella, she'll need you now...all of you!" she said with a tear in her eye as she, using what little free will she had to point her gun into her mouth.

With one last burst of might, she pulled the trigger...only for it to cllick, meaning it was out of ammo...

"Fuck...me...AHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGG!" she screamed as the virus consumed her!

within minutes, five bloody tentecles sprouted from her mouth as the red crystals exploded from her arm and took the shape of a gun.

Her chest began to swell and bloat, then bursted! revealing a single, bulging eye!

Parasol was no more, all that remained was a gurgling, Gun-toating beast!

Fillia hung her head in sadness as she turned to face her friend...

End of Chapter.  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- You Can Stand Under My Parasol

Fillia and friends braced themselves as Parasol lunged at them!

Peacock fired several rounds and managed to sever one of Parasol's tentecles, but Parasol fired several crystal shards back which exploded on contact!

Peacock was sent flying, but managed to stick the landing.

Fillia, still in shock at Parasol's transformation, walked twords the creature.

With one clean strike, Samson impailed the eyeball in her chest, killing her instantly!

As the Beast that was once their friend fell to the ground, Fillia knelt down to ground and cried.

Annie knelt down to console Fillia, "at least she's at peace now..."

Filla got to her feet, and grabbed Parasol's parasol and walked twords the exit, the others following suit after getting their supplies.

As the gang continued onward, the Canopy Kingdom can be seen in the distance!

"Fillia! we're almost there!" said Painwheel.

Fillia smiled, Parasol's death would have all been worth it...

End of Chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Helloo Nurse!

Finally, they had made it, The Canopy Kingdom, all the crap they gone through, it was all worth it!

As the group strolled through the town, they felt a sense of bliss, it was peaceful, quiet...

...Too Quiet...

"where are the people? there has to some people who survived this hell!" barked Peacock.

"...there aren't any..." a timid voice said.

The group turned around to find the familliar voice of Squiggly and her parasite, Leviathan.

"when the Outbreak made it's way to the kingdom went...how you say.."Straight to Hell" Leviathan spoke,"The humans turned on one another, trying to kill each other over supplies, soon the entire Kingdom drowned in it's own blood."

"As for the Skullborn, they left they kingdom months ago, without a food supply, they migrated." said Squiggly.

Fillia hung her head, even if they did succeed, will there even be much a world to save?

"Kid! don't you dare give up on us! we came this far, we have the cure and as soon as we make more of this stuff, we're gonna help fix this mess!" said Samson.

GRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!

Suddenly, a massive Skulborn smahed through a walll!

The beast was huge mass of mutated flesh, with six tentecles, each holding a scalpel, under it was a pair of familliar-looking legs, Legs that Painwheel knew all too well...

"...Valentine?" said Painwheel.

Filla's eyes went blank, "Valentine? that thing is Valentine? but she's dead!"

"Apperently, Painwheel didn't kill her hard enough!" said Samson.

The creature openend it's giant maw to reveal rows of jagged teeth and on it's tounge...was Valentine's head!

Everyone was almost sick to their stomachs, but still got into an attack stance, they had come too far to lose now...

End Of Chapter. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Doctor's Orders

The sounds of battle can be heard all throughout the kingdom as Fillia and company fend off the mutant Valentine!

"They call this healing?" snarked Peacock.

Fillia acted quick and sliced off most of Valentine's tentecles, the mutant screamed in pain!

This was Painwheel's chance! with one clean slice, she was able to cripple the beast!

now defenseless, the group circle around it, the beast opened it's maw to reveal Valentine's head once more.

"T...Thank you..." was all that she could saw before she left this world.

"What a way to go..." said Samson.

As the group left for Parasol's Castle, another mechanical bird was watching them...

Meanwhile at Lab 0...

Brain Drain was furious! not only did Valentine fail, Fillia and her crew had made it to the castle!

"Fukua! get you clone ass over here!" roared Brain Drain.

Out of the shadows slinked a girl with redish-brown skin and green hair, other than that, she looked just like Fillia.

"your counterpart and a small resistance group have managed to make it to the castle, head to the badlands and secure the three rebel shelters, Take Robo-Fortune MK-2 with you." Brain Drain ordered.

"it would be my pleasure..." she hissed as she and the mechanical foe made their leave.

End of Chapter.  



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Getting To Work

(Peacock's POV)

Welp, we've made it, after all that hell, we made it, and well, if Marie was here she would be proud.

We all settled in, and got comfy, the zombie and Filia decided to share a room, Annie managed to find the lab and the scientists all got to work on mass producing the cure.

As for me, i decided to relax and enjoy what this place had to offer, it had some very good cigars!

As i was enjoying a good smoke, i was thinking how am i going to tell Umbrella that her sister's dead, i mean, that's not exaxctly a easy thing to say to a little kid.

So, i wrote a letter, sealed it with the royal seal, to let her know that we made it and had George the Bomb send it by airplane.

With my job done, i went outside for some air, a lot easy to do when the whole place is Mutant-Free.

Fillia walked over and asked for a smoke...WHAT?

Whoa, didn't know she did smoke, i gave her a cigar, she asked me what plans do i have after all this.

Never thought of that really, Filla was planning on getting the other survivors from the three shelters and bring then to the Canopy Kingdom, after that, she and a few few others were going to deal with Brain Drain once and for all!

I looked into Fillia's eyes and told her that if she was planning to do that, i woud be in on that, then we shook hands.

So, we went back inside, and got ready for bed, tomorrow, we had work to do...

End of Chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Next In Line

Back at Umbrella's Shelter...

Umbrella was in the command tent, tears welling in her eyes, but she did not say a word, she wiped her eyes as she read Peacock's message out loud:

Dear Umbrella,

Kid, i'm sorry that i have to be the one to tell you this but, Parasoul's dead.

She fell victim to Skullborn virus, now i know what yer' thinking, "why the hell did she not take the cure?"

Well, we only had three vials and she wanted to save at least one to mass produce, at least you can take comfort in knowing she didn't suffer long.

But hey! don't cry! you're a queen now, and you're young, you won't make the same mistakes your mom made, i know you can make this stinking world a better place, and if you ever need help, we're here for ya.

Warm Regards,  
Patrica "Peacock" Wattson.

Umbrella wiped her eyes again, Peacock was right, now was not the time for tears, if Fillia and the others made it to the kingdom, it's time to do damage control!

Five of the remaining members of the Black Egrets as well as Big Band stood up and looked at the new queen.

"Big Band, Please tell everyone to pack up, we're heading to the Canopy Kingdom, Fillia and the others will need all the help they can get!" she spoke.

Big Band nodded and went to inform the others, she then turned her attention to the remaining Black Egrets, "Please inform Beowulf's Shelter to pack up and head twords the Canopy Kingdom, Filla and the others are going to need a army!" she asked.

The soldiers nodded and were on their way, one of them silently saying, "Spoken like a true Queen..."

End Of Chapter. 


End file.
